Birth of the Dragon
by PurpleAngel5000
Summary: Mai hasn't seen Dante since they last met; cuddled in bed. After a few months, the hell-gate is finally broken and Mai is able to enter the human world. She searches for Dante in need of his help, carrying his child and a huge bounty on her head. She is being hunted down by every demon known to man, and a familiar face. Along the way, Mai discovers a new but deadly hidden power.
1. Chapter 1

**Yep, guess I'll start my new story. I know it's not a good idea to write a new story in the middle of writing another but… I don't give a damn I'm gonna do it anyway... Lol. And I'm telling u now don't expect me to update a lot. I've got school to worry about n stuff. But I'll try my best. And this story will be a Dmc the remake, cuz frankly, I'm in love with Dmc. But yeah, hope you enjoy…**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Found<span>

The wind whipped through the air clearing out a thick eerie fog in the streets of Limbo. Little scraps of paper, food wrappers, and dried up leaves were also blown away by the wind. The city had an orange glow to it due to the cause of the sun setting. It was quiet. No one was out. The streets were life less and empty. The people of Limbo knew better than to go around roaming the streets at night where there's herds or demons lurking about. So for safety measures, citizens start to head inside, lock their doors, close shops, etc. The whole safety precaution was a bit unnecessary since the city itself had protection. The infamous devil hunter Dante, half angel half devil, who took down the demon king who went by the name Mundus and destroyed the hell-gate. Now that the bridge between Limbo and the human world was now destroyed, the humans were finally awake. They were free from a never ending spellbound and can finally see the world for what it truly is.

The wind whipped even harder giving her a slight chill up her spine. She folded her arms and hugged herself hoping it would warm her up. Her tan skin began to get goose bumps and the hairs on her arms were standing up. Her jet black hair wasn't done in any style; it stuck out in every angle like a spikey wild afro, almost like the kind you see in an anime. She had long side burns that went down to her stomach. Her eyes were hazel brown. She wore a burgundy plaid flannel shirt that was unbuttoned revealing her stomach and cleavage, ripped grey skinny jeans, and black and white converse shoes. She had exotic tattoos on the sides of her stomach. They also ran down from her arms to the tips of her fingers. She had another tattoo on her chest. They resembled a lot like Japanese writing. Her lips were a blood-red color. Though that might've not been her regular red pigment. In fact, it just might be blood. It was to be expected after just fighting off tons of demons one by one. She'd been trying to get away from them for a while now, but they just keep on coming. They've always managed to track her down and find her. She'd always wonder to herself if she was on the verge of breaking down and just let the demons have their way with her. But another part of her refuses her to do so and allows her to keep going. She knew that the result of her giving up will not only destroy her but the new life she was keeping inside of her. She couldn't let that happen.

She began to slow down her pace. She felt a sting in her left arm. The pain was so deep it traveled up to her shoulder. She winced at the horrible pain. A tear of blood began to rush down her arm and stopped at her fingertips. The blood dripped from her fingers. She had a few scratches on her face. A little bite mark on her neck. She gasped at the sudden spike of pain inflicted in her shoulder. She hurried over to a nearby fire hydrant and leaned on it trying to regain her strength. She closed her eyes and concentrated. A golden orange aura surrounded her. The scars on her face began to heal. The wound in her left arm started to close up as well. She knew this wasn't going to hold for long, so she quickly got up and continued walking. Carrying this heavy burden inside was interfering with her strength. It was getting harder and harder for her to keep up her energy. Now that the hell-gate was finally broken she finally walk among the human world. She only knew one person who could help her recover. And she needed to get to him fast before the sun sets.

She peeked around the corner of a brick building making sure there wasn't any danger lurking around. Once the coast was clear, she proceeded to walk down the street. She looked around anxiously as if she were expecting danger to happen at any minute. But she saw nothing but empty street corners and trash blowing in the wind. She looked up ahead to see the reflection of the sun on a tall office building. The sun was almost about to disappear. She looked in the other direction to see the faint site of the full moon. She could see hints of magenta and mid-blue appearing in the sky. She quickened her pace but made sure it wasn't to the point where her wounds would open back up. She closed her eyes. _Dante, where are_ _you?_ she thought to herself. She began glowing again. She opened up her eyes. They changed and became dragon like. They were a red-ish orange with a hint of gold and hazel. She looked up into the sky. Her vision appeared infer-red making the sky look a bit purple-ish to her. She saw a familiar scent floating in the sky. It went straight ahead then made a right then another right and finally a left. She closed her eyes again then reopened them. She magnetized her vision getting a closer look on where the scent was leading to. She saw a big tall office building with the name Devi May Cry on it in big florescent pink lettering. She concentrated and looked harder. She could see inside the office building. She saw infer-red life forms of people. They looked like women dressed in tight dresses running back and forth with papers in their hands. She concentrated once more. She followed the scent leading her to a big door with a sign that read "Dante's Office: I'm busy, so FUCK OFF!" She chuckled. _Typical Dante _she thought. She found his location at last. Now she knew where to go from there. But before she could continue her walk, she felt a rumble underneath the ground. She tried to steady herself and keep herself from falling. Just up ahead was a giant crack forming in the middle of the street. It began to grow bigger splitting to the sidewalk. The force of the massive quaking caused a few car alarms to go off. As the crack began to split, an unfamiliar figure began to rise. She stepped back cautiously staring at the strange figure rising from the ground in horror. As the figure finally reached the surface her eyes grew wide.

"Shit, a hunter!"

The hunter was bigger than usual. Its black leather skin throbbed. It had black fur surrounding its head sort of like a lion. Its claws were long and menacing. It had a few odd weapons on its back. Its teeth were sharp and spikey. Its eyes were cold and dark. It had a large split in the middle of its head.

"Dan-TEEEEEE!" roared the ugly creature.

"Dante?" she gave a confused look. She held onto her stomach. Her eyes grew wide. "It can sense…?"

She quickly avoided a claw from the hunter. She jumped back and readied herself. She reached behind her summoning her sword. It was black katana with a black blade. At the end of the handle were two decorative beads, one red and the other blue. She removed the sword from its sheath. The sword began to glow the same aura as her and quickly transformed into a big gladiator blade. The demon hissed at her and pulled out an odd looking gun. The demon pulled the trigger releasing a claw into the ground. The ground formed a big giant brick like hand and it hurled its way towards her. She did a side aerial flip avoiding the giant hand. She spun around and swung her sword. She flung it at the hunter. The hunter ducked quickly. It chuckled at her miss. But the blade quickly recovered and came back like a boomerang hitting the hunter in the back of its head. The blade left a cut on its head. The hunter winced in pain and roared at the girl. She covered her ears at the loud ear bleeding howl. The now pissed off hunter ran off into a crowd of office buildings. She grabbed her sword and yelled after the demon.

"Coward!"

She ran and hopped up on top of the closest building she then began to hop onto taller ones one by one. Finally she landed on a tall skyscraper. She searched high and low for the demon. There was no sign of it. Suddenly, the hunter appeared in a black portal behind her and jumped out ready to tackle her. She quickly turned around and jumped out of the way. She grabbed her sword with both of her hands ready for battle.

"Sneaky one, aren't ya?" she mocked.

The hunter roared and readied his knife. He jumped up in the air and landed on the ground attempting to stab her. She quick rolled out of the way and sliced at its claw. The monster howled and quickly moved its claw away from her then swung its knife again. She flipped back out of the way then sliced at its other claw. The hunter was getting frustrated. It jumped back and blew out a black mist covering the entire area. She was completely surrounded by black mist as dark as night. Suddenly, she heard a blade whip through the mist. She turned to see the hunter's glowing orange blade coming her way. She jumped over it. The blade recovered and came back her way. She did the same and avoided the blade. The blade returned to the hunter after a few failed attempts at trying to cut through her. She was just about to ready herself when she felt a rush of pain shoot through her arm. She winced as the familiar pain traveled through her arm and back up to her shoulder. She grabbed her arm hoping the pain would stop, but it didn't.

"No, not now…" she said to herself.

They hunter must've noticed her struggling and took advantage of this opportunity. It charged at her like a raging bull. She was heavy and out of breath. She began to sweat. She looked up and saw the demon charging after her. But before she could move, she was knocked away by the demon. She skid across the hard roof and slid off of the building. She was too weak to move and couldn't stop herself. She was falling eight stories to her death. She dropped flopped in the air motionless awaiting the painful impact at any moment. She closed her eyes as tears escaped flying upward into the air. In the back of her mind were memories of her as a child with her family. Her whole life flashed before her eyes. She wasn't ready to accept her fate yet. Not while there's a new life just waiting to be born inside her. It was unfair to just let it die. She couldn't do it. She cried even harder. The fear of death escaping her body.

Suddenly, a flash of red passed by and swooped her up. The flash landed at a nearby park. It laid her down on the grass. It returned back to the hunter only to finish it off. She squinted her eyes trying to see who or what it was that saved her. Her vision was too blurry. She could see the red flash was winning the unfinished fight with the hunter demon. She tried to focus her eyes on the red flash. Slowly her vision was clearing up. She could see a few details… and sure enough it was a person that saved her. She could see white hair, a red coat, and a long sword. Her body released all tension as she slowly began to realize the person she was trying to find had found her.

"D-Dante…"

* * *

><p><strong>Wellll… what do ya think? Let me know how ya fell about it. Hope u enjoyed it and Ill try n update whenever I can.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so yeah I'm continuing the story. Might as well. I've done all I could. I don't know when I'll continue my other story. Oh well… we'll see how it goes. Anywho, In case you're confused, this story takes place after Dante defeats Mundus and he opens up his own industry protecting the city of Limbo. So, yeah there's some original Devil May Cry in there for ya. And Mai is full demon in case you couldn't tell. Well that's it. You guys figure out the rest. Lol. Anywho, enjoy! :-)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Confessions and Tattoos<span>

She squinted her eyes and winced acknowledging the still irritating pain imbedded within her left arm. She closed her eyes even tighter as the pain made its way through her shoulder. She gave a small groan. She reached over to her arm which she noticed was bandaged. She gripped her arm tightly trying to make the pain go away. She was breathing heavily and gave a small cry. She prayed and pleaded to herself that this agonizing pain would stop. Her arm began to glow her usual aura. She felt an instant relief from her shoulder and finally to the rest of her arm. The pain had finally stopped and she took a deep breath. She exhaled and mentally thanked God that her moment of pain and grief had finally ceased. She was sweating a bit and wiped her forehead with the back of her right hand.

It was quiet. A bit too quiet. She knew she wasn't dead and the last thing she could remember was being saved by a flash of red and white. Was it Dante, perhaps? She shifted her legs and move them around feeling smooth sheets and cover. So she knew she was lying in a bed. But who's bed was it? She began to flutter her eyelids staring straight ahead. There was an unexpectedly close blurred figure right in front of her.

"Ahh!" She sat up quickly.

Startled and disoriented, she quickly summoned her black katana in her hand and removed the sheath, preparing to cut through the strange figure. But before she could do any damage, a hand grabbed her wrist lifting her arm in the air. She jumped a little at the sudden wave of contact. Her eyes never left sight of the strange figure. She was panting shook frantically.

"Hey, hey! Cool it, Samarai Jack. It's just me," came a rather husky yet attractive male voice.

She recognized that voice. And a wave of instant relief flew within her body. She closed her eyes once more then opened them back up again. Her vision was starting to clear. Her eyes relaxed as she realized it was only Dante. He was sitting sideways towards her with his legs hanging off of the bed.

She slowly looked around observing the messy bed room and had a good hunch that it belonged to Dante. The walls were a dark red and had a few patches where paint chipped revealing spots of white. The walls were also covered with posters of various rock bands and one specific poster of a half-naked woman. _Yep, its_ _Dante's room, alright…_ she thought. She gave a disapproving look at that one and continued to browse at his collection of posters on the wall. She stopped at one specific poster with four men dressed in all black with black and white face paint and intimidating looks. On the top of the poster in big white lettering read 'Combichrist'. She gave a small smile and chuckled. She remembered when she first met Dante that he was a big fan of Combichrist, and so was she. There were piles of dirty laundry on the corners of the dirty gray carpet floor. Near the closet was a dark brown wooden dresser with a matching mirror attached to it. The mirror was slightly cracked and broken in the upper right corner. She gave a concerned look at the mirror. _That's seven years bad luck_ she thought. Dante sure had no interest in cleaning or tidying up. She looked down and noticed she was wearing a black V-neck T-shirt that had big white letters on it that said 'FACE YOUR DEMONS!' It was quite loose and hung off of the ends of her shoulders.

"It's been a while, Mai."

Mai looked up at Dante. Though she was glad she had found him at last, she had a rather unhappy look on her face. In fact, she was a bit angry. She scowled at him narrowing her hazel eyes. Dante just sat there and smirked.

He looked the same as when they last met: he had that exotic red pendant around his neck, same old red and gray tattered up coat, dull-looking white muscle tank-top, dark leather pants and combat boots… Though his hair looked different. Instead of a dark black it was a snowy white. His eyes were a smoky gray-ish blue that would always give her a tingle down her spine. His lips were thin and his chin and jaw looked like they were carved by angels. Yes, Dante sure was quite the looker. But, Mai was too angry with him to let his charm over power her once again. It's been months since they last seen each other. And now that they were face to face, Mai decided now would be the best time to get some things off of her chest.

"Where did you go?" she asked sternly.

Dante rose a brow. "Well, nice to see you, too," he said sarcastically.

"Dante, I'm serious. You left me alone! What the hell happened to you? Where did you go? I've been searching everywhere for you! How could you leave me alone like that? Do you know the _pain _I've endured trying to look for you? How could you just_"

"Alright, alright! Fuck, I get it. Just… stop nagging already." Dante placed a hand on his head and rubbed his temple.

Taken back by his rude interruption and attitude, Mai pouted and folded her arms across her chest turning her head to the side so she wouldn't look at him. She knew Dante was cocky and arrogant, but right now she had zero tolerance for his attitude. Maybe she was a bit hormonal, she didn't know, nor did she care. What she did know was that this bastard had sex with her and then disappeared into thin air! Not mention that he got her_

"Pregnant."

"Huh?" Dante gave a puzzled look.

"…I'm pregnant, Dante," Mai repeated rather irritably.

Dante chuckled. "I know. How's my baby doing in there, anyway?"

Dante rubber her belly gently. Mai gave a small sigh that can only be heard by her. She didn't want to show Dante that she was enjoying it. No, she wanted to keep up her attitude to show him how furious she was. She had to get her point across.

Mai huffed and blew air through her nose then turned to face Dante.

"I need to know what happened," she demanded. Her voice was low but stern.

He looked up at her still rubbing her belly.

"Tell me the truth. Why did you leave me?"

Dante rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. Dante's been with a lot of girls before. He was known to be a cruiser, going from one girl to the next. But it wasn't his fault. The girls he'd been with before either didn't care for him at all or didn't want anything to do with him. They just… use him. But Mai wasn't like that. He knew that for sure, and even now since she's been through hell and back just to find him.

"Mai…" Dante began. "I never meant to hurt you."

Unconvinced of his pathetic 'apology', Mai rolled her eyes and looked up avoiding his gaze. Though she was still listening to what he had to say.

Dante gave another sigh.

"Look… I only left you behind because I was trying to protect you. Some demons were after me and I didn't want you getting hurt so… I led them away and they followed me."

Mai turned her attention back to the devil hunter. She looked him straight in the eye checking for any sign of guilt or lie. But she saw nothing but pure sincerity in his eyes. She exhaled through her nose and gritted her teeth in her closed mouth.

"And you're sure you weren't just trying to get away from me? You weren't trying to use me?" Mai perked her 'blood' red lips.

Dante scooted closer to her.

"Swear to God," he answered.

Mai shook her head, "Don't swear to God. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here right now. And neither would…" she placed a hand on her belly.

Her finger tips were slightly against Dante's. He inched his fingers over hers and began to cover her hand with his. He cautiously gripped her hand and smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back. That was all she wanted to know. She had to know if his feelings were true not just a game he was playing just to get what he wanted. She felt better now knowing the truth.

"You could'a told me that sooner, jack ass," she chuckled.

He chuckled too. "Yeah, whatever."

A knock was at the bedroom door and they both turned their heads around.

"Yeah?" Dante called out.

"It's Molly, sir," came a high pitched voice.

"Come in," Dante said.

Molly turned the knob and entered. She was dressed in a tight royal blue dress with matching stalleto heels. She was carrying a clipboard in her hand. Her red hair was tied into a neat bun. She walked over to where Dante and Mai were sitting.

"Sir," she nodded. "Ms. Kat is here to see you."

Dante nodded and waved. "Good, bring'er in."

Molly nodded once more and turned to the door. She opened it wide letting in the young woman named Kat. Molly exited the room closing the door behind her.

Kat was Dante's closest friend and was a big help in taking down the demon king. As of now, she is Dante's second in command and helps him run his business. She had fair pale skin and short, shaggy, dark brown hair. Her eyes were gray. Her lips were a pale pink. She had a star symbol embedded on her forehead. She was wearing a long sleeved black leather top that stopped just at the bottom of her breasts. She had on black tights with a dark green stripe on each side of her legs. She was wearing knee high black leather combat boots. She had on a black hooded cape that was green on the inside. Kat walked over to the bed where Dante sat.

"You needed me for something?" Kat's voice was soft and pure.

"Yeah, I'm going on a mission today and I need you to look after Mai."

"Hey, I don't need a baby sitter!" Mai protested.

Dante looked at Mai. "It's either Kat here or one of my workers, Katrina. And I don't think you'd want a stripper as your baby sitter."

Mai blinked and folded her arms across her chest looking at the wall. Dante turned back to Kat.

"So, you gonna watch her for me?"

"U-um, I guess. How long will you be gone?"

"Dunno, I'll let you know. Well, duty calls. See ya when I get back, alright?"

Dante began walking towards the door. He grabbed ahold of the door knob and twisted it. He opened the door and began to exit. Before he left he turned to Mai. Who was expectedly watching him leave. Her expression softened as she realized he was staring at her.

"Be nice…" he said seductively.

Mai gave a _hmph _and turned her head making it seem like she was ignoring his comment. Dante chuckled and closed the door behind him. Kat shook her head and headed to Mai.

"Hello, my name's Kat. You must be Mai." Kat stuck her exotically tatted hand out to Mai.

Mai stared at Kat's hand following the pattern of black swirls running up and down her fingers and knuckles. Mai smiled sticking her tatted hand out shaking Kat's.

"Nice to meet you. So, how long have you known Dante?"

Kat smiled. "Well, it's been months now. I helped him and his brother take down the demon king and destroy the hell-gate."

Mai gave a puzzled look. "I didn't know Dante had a brother."

"Neither did he at first." Kat explained. "But, his brother and I found him and helped regain his memory of his past. And sure enough, he recognized his brother in seconds."

Mai saw the rather sad look on Kat's face and decided to change the subject.

"Umm, I could use a bath. Care to show me where the bathroom is?"

Kat's expression lightened up a bit and she nodded. "Sure thing. Follow me."

She helped Mai up from the bed and proceeded to lead her to the bathroom. They walked down the hall past a few doors. She looked over and saw an elevator. The building itself was about 10 storied high. An awfully large amount of floors for a demon hacking corporation. Kat led her the bathroom which was all the way down the hall. It was surprisingly pleasant and elegant. The walls were painted red as usual. The sink was a golden marble tile that matched the floor. There was an elegant mirror hanging over the sink. The bathroom was rather large. Up ahead was a white fancy bathtub and next to it a fancy shower. Mai smiled and nodded in approval.

"Pretty nice, huh?" Kat said.

"Oh yeah," Mai nodded in agreement. "For a loud mouth violent trouble maker, he sure can decorate."

Kat giggled. "Oh! Let me go get you something to freshen up with. Be right back."

Kat closed the door behind her. Mai turned and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked tired and bland and her eyes were looking pale. She stared at her bandaged arm. She saw little stains of dried up blood on a few bandages. She closed her eyes and sighed. She needed to relax. She was under a lot of pain and stress lately. But, now was the time for her to wine down. And besides, pregnancy and stress don't mix. Mai decided to get ready for the bath and began to strip. She began removing the T-shirt from her torso flipping it over and sliding it off of her wild hair. Kat finally arrived with a bottle of body wash, a wash cloth, and a big towel to dry off in. She opened the door and stepped inside. She stopped and stared.

"Whoa…" She admired the big exotic, colorful Japanese dragon tattoo on Mai's back. The tattoo began to give off a glow lighting up the bathroom a bit. Kat stood in the door frame in utter amazement her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. She had never seen a demon as graceful as her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well…. Yeah. There you go… chapter 2. Lol. Hope you enjoyed. Please review I'd appreciate it. Let me know if I should add anything or something. Im only human so… yeah. :-) <strong>


End file.
